Object World Tour!
iPod Shuffle: Ok, Ultimate Object Brawl failed D: But i am bringing back some of the contestants for another season, only this time we are going world tour style! 28 contestants! One plane! 27 Eliminations! Find out what happens on Object World Tour!!! Contestants: 8 Ball.png Baseball.png Blocky.png Bone.png Bow.png Burger.png Cookie.png Eraser.png Fireball.png Gelatin.png Grassy.png Hammer.png Hearty.png Lightbulb.png Marker.png Marshmallow.png Orange.png Package.png Pen.png Pillow.png Pin.png Pokeball.png Poptart.png Ribbon.png Rocky.png Saw.png Snowflake.png Teardrop.png Tokens: RT.png IT.png WT.png Interations: Friends: Gelatin & Grassy Eraser & Pen Pen & Blocky Blocky & Eraser Hearty & Package Conflicts: Grassy & Fireball Everyone & Fireball Marshmallow & Lightbulb Package & Marker Bone & Poptart Bone & Burger Relationships: Alliances: Bone's Alliance (Bone, Poptart, Ribbon, Orange) Bone's Alliance (2) (Bone, Burger, Cookie) Ball's Alliance (8-Ball, Baseball, Pokeball) Hearty & Package Elimination Table Episode 1 - The New Beginning! IS: Welcome to a season of Objects competing for money! Weird huh?... Anyways here are the new contestants! Bone: Hello everyone I am a Bone... (CONF) No-One needs to suspect a thing about me! I am a master of underdog-ing (END CONF) Package: Hello Bone, I am package Pin: I am Pin, From BFDI/A Bone: *Fake* :O Package: Woah! 8 Ball: Hello i am 8 ball! Pin: Please let there be more Vets then Newbs.... Blocky: Hello guys, Are Ice cube or Bubble here yet? IS: Nope, cause they arent in this season! Blocky: NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *Like SB* Teardrop: … Pin: At least some people stick to how they were before... Rocky: *Bleh* Burger: Hey everyone! Cookie: *Eating* Hi Bone: (CONF) Lets make an alliance with the food... (NON CONF) Hey Burger, Wanna make an alliance? With Cookie? Cookie: Mehhh! Burger: *Sighs* Fine... Bone: So its agreed! *Walks away* Baseball: Hey 8 Ball! 8 Ball: Hi Pokeball: Hey fellows! Baseball: We should form an alliance, What do ya say? 8 Ball: Fine, i guess it will help in the long time we have here... Pokeball: OMG!! Yeah, i will join! Baseball: Then its settled!! Pen: Eraser! Eraser: Pen! Blocky: Blocky!... Fireball: Pathetic Blocky... Pen: Woah, chill out. Pokeball: Seriously, that attitude won’t get you far... Fireball: GO BACK TO ASH!!! Blocky: Woah.... Bone: (CONF) Lol, rageaholic Fireball *Laughs so hard he falls of the chair* Marker: So now what? Rocky: *Bleh* Package: We wait for everyone else i guess Snowflake: Hello everyone! Grassy: *comes out of camo* Hi. Pillow: Um.... Snowflake: Wow.... Fireball: I can set you on fire Grassy *Does that* Pillow: Um.... Marker: Why? -_- Eraser: He is even meaner than Flower!... Cookie: *Eats Oreo’s* Marshmallow: Hey guys! Lightbulb: You got eaten in II *Laughs* Marshmallow: I am not amused... Gelatin: Maybe its because you're “Well Read!” Book: *Appears from no-where* -__- *Leaves angrily, Then throws an ice jab at Gelatin* gets frozen Bow: I'M BACK!!! Hammer: Great.... Burger: So... Ribbon: Can we start the first contest? IS: I guess so! The contest is..... To do a headstand on a pedestal above water, You have to remain on that platform until the end to get a Team Captain spot! We will have 3 teams, Good luck...Your gonna need it! gets on the platform IS: Challenge Start!! Lightbulb: I can’t hang onto this for long! Hearty: Same for me! Hammer: So easy! Pokeball: *Falls off* Dang, i am round so i cant balance! Baseball: Oh no! *Falls off* 8 Ball: *Balances perfectly* You need to concentrate more Gelatin: *Still Frozen* Lightbulb: Ahh! *Falls* Pin: Yay! I have a flat edge! So i am gonna be here awhile! Eraser: *jumps off* Suicidal jumps are cool. *puts on shades* Pen: I agree! *Jumps off* Blocky: Wow... You guys are stupid... Fireball: Shut up Block! *Pushes him off* Blocky: Hey! *Falls* Marker: So... How you doing Package? Package: Fine i guess.... Marker: Wanna be i- Package: NO ALLIANCES PLEASE!!! Marker: (CONF) Where did that come from... Gelatin: *Still frozen* Bone: Ok, guys we need to stay strong! Burger: *Falls off, And brings Cookie with him* Bone: -_- Hey Poptart, wanna join me in an alliance? Poptart: I would love to!.. *Rolls eyes* Bone: Okay, We need more people. Poptart: -_- How about Burger Burger: I am alread- Bone: Who are you again? (CONF) The smart move is to make more than 1 alliance. But don’t tell the other alliance about each other. Poptart: What about... Marker? Or Grassy? Grassy: Lets hope there’s no wind! xD Bone: Marker, wanna join my alliance? Marker: Okay! Poptart: Grassy, Wanna join my alliance? Grassy: No thanks, but i will keep the offer in mind Poptart: Okay Orange: Hey Ribbon Ribbon: Hi Orange Poptart: Would you 2 like to join in an alliance with me? Orange: You bet! Ribbon: I guess Poptart: Thanks Pillow: *Falls off the platform* ... IS: So thats.... 8 out now! Poptart: Hearty want to join my alliance? Hearty: No thanks Orange: Okay, get voted off then Package: Keep going! Hearty: Thanks! Orange: Ah! *Falls off* Rocky: *Bleh* Saw: *The barf hits him and he falls off* Rocky: *Bleh* Ribbon: *Gets hit and falls off* Rocky: *Bleh* Fireball: No way! *Dodges barf* I know! *Throws Pin at Rocky making him fall off* Heheheheh IS: 13 Down, 14 left! minutes later IS: Only 7 remain! Fireball, Package, Hearty, Marker, Poptart, Bone & Grassy! Bone: Poptart, I need to throw you at Package. Poptart: Why? Bone: So then i am closer to being a TC. Poptart: There are only 7 people left. Wait until there is 5 and then throw me Bone: Fine! Fireball: I know! *Burns Grassy* And now! *Throws Grassy like a Boomerang, and he hits Hearty & Marker making them fall off* Yeah! IS: 4 Left, Nice combo Fireball Poptart: Now we both might be captains! We just have to hit Package Bone: Nah, *Throws Poptart off* Poptart: *While Falling* Hey!!! IS: And our 3 team captains are Package, Bone & Fireball! Fireball picks first because of his combo attack! Then Bone will pick, Then finally Package. Fireball: I pick… Snowflake Bone: Burger Package: Hearty! Hearty: Thanks Package! Fireball: Um…. Gelatin Bone: Marker Package: Saw Fireball: Grassy Bone: Poptart Poptart: Thanks… Bone: No Problem Package: Hammer Fireball: Pokeball Bone: Orange Package: Pillow Fireball: 8 Ball Bone: Ribbon Package: Pen Fireball: Teardrop Bone: Eraser Package: Blocky Fireball: Lightbulb Bone: Marshmallow Package: Pin Fireball: Well 3 left, Rocky, Cookie & Bow…. I pick Bow Bow: Coolness! Bone: Cookie Package: I wanted Rocky anyways! IS: And those are the teams! What will the team names be? Will Fireball ever be nice? Will Bow be even more annoying? All these answers and more next time on Object World Tour! Episode 2: Walk Like An Eygption! Episode 3: Super Happy Crazy Fun Time in Japan! Episode 4: Anything Yukon Do I Can Do Better!